Superkucyki
Superkucyki — szósty odcinek sezonu czwartego i siedemdziesiąty pierwszy ogółem. W tym odcinku Spike oraz Mane6 przedostają się do świata z komiksu Spike'a. Trafiają oni do miasta Końtropolis oraz zamieniają się w superbohaterów - Superkucyki. Jedynym sposobem na powrót do domu jest pokonanie złego charakteru - Maniaczki. Smok jest rozczarowany, że przypadła mu rola zwykłego pomagiera, jednak to on jest ostatnią deską ratunku. Fabuła 'Prolog' thumb|Co on widzi w tych komiksach?! Odcinek zaczyna się, gdy Twilight próbuje ułożyć się do snu. Niestety uniemożliwia jej to Spike, który czyta komiks i ma zapaloną lampkę. Prosi on klacz o jeszcze dwie minutki, gdyż musi doczytać co zrobi Maniaczka. Twilight dziwi się, ponieważ pierwszy raz słyszy to imię. Ten wyjaśnia jej, że to thumb|left|Jak ja kocham czytać!Była ona okrutną właścicielką produktów do stylizacji włosów. Jednak zdarzył się tragiczny wypadek w jej fabryce w Końtropolis i jej grzywa zyskała dziwne moce. Maniaczka postradała też zupełnie zmysły. Planuje ona ukraść Elektro-Glob z Muzeum i użyć jej do zasilenia swojego urządzenia zagłady. Spike opowiada również Twilight o Humdrumie, fajtłapowatym i bezużytecznym pomocniku Superkucyków, który przez przypadek powiedział Maniaczce o kuli. Jeśli bohaterowie komiksu nie powstrzymają złoczyńcy Końtropolis czeka zagłada! Twilight tłumaczy mu, że rozumie, iż komiks go wciągnął, ale jutro robią remont w starym zamku dwóch sióstr i przyda się jego pomoc. Spike obiecuje, że już idzie spać, jednak po chwili zaczyna szukać komiksu. Kucyk zauważa to i pozwala poczytać mu jeszcze przez Uradowany smok zabiera się, więc do czytania. 'Sprzątanie zamku i pusta strona' thumb|Pinkie Pie jak zawsze niemożliwa!W starym zamku wszystkie kucyki zajęte są sprzątaniem go. Twilight dba o to, aby każdy miał zajęcie, ale również pomaga. Applejack zawiesza obrazy, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Rarity zajmują się dekoracją i wystrojem, a Pinkie Pie myje wszystko co się da. Pucuję podłogę, a nawet ściany. Jednak tylko Spike nie ma co robić. Kiedy Pinkie pomaga, a raczej mówi Applejack jak ma zawiesić obraz, smok pyta się jej czy może jej jakoś pomóc. Ta odpowiada mu Nie, a różowa klacz krzyczy: Spike idzie, więc do Twilight. Gdy ta chce mu coś powiedzieć przerywa im Pinkie Pie, która mówi Nie przejmuj się Spike ogarniamy! Twi zgadza się z nią, dlatego proponuje mu, aby poszedł poczytać komiks. Pyta się go też czy Humdrum złapie przestępcę. Ten odpowiada jej, że: thumb|left|"W stronę światła"Po chwili noga smoka zaklinowuje się w wiaderku. Wściekły Spike na próżno próbuje ją wyciągnąć, lecz gdy Twilight idzie pomóc Rarity od razu mu się to udaje, ale one nie potrzebują jego pomocy. Smutny smok idzie poczytać, ale nagle spada mu na głowę wiaderko. Chwilę później widzimy Spike'a czytającego komiks. Nie jest on zaskoczony, gdy czyta o tym jak Humdrum znów się obija podczas, gdy Superkucyki pracują. Smok uświadamia sobie, że zna to uczucie. Nagle zauważa pustą stronę komiksu i nie umie on uwierzyć, iż to koniec książki. Ale zauważa on drobny nadruk na kartce. Próbuje go przeczytać, ale czcionka jest za mała. Zaczyna, więc szukać lupy podczas, gdy przyjaciółki go szukają, iż robią przerwę na herbatkę. Dzięki szkłu powiększającemu czyta: Nagle książka zaczyna świecić. Kucyki wreszcie odnajdują smoka, ale po sekundzie komiks zaczyna go wciągać i Twilight rusza mu na ratunek, potem Rainbow Dash, potem Applejack, a na końcu Fluttershy i Rarity. Po zniknięciu ich głupiutka Pinkie Pie wskakuję za nimi, po czym komiks zamyka się na stronie z Maniaczką. 'Superkucyki' thumb|Maniaczka ze swoją kulą.Spike budzi się na dachu jednego z wieżowców i z niedowierzaniem spogląda na miasto. Okazuję się, że znalazł się w Końtropolis. Jednak nie jest tam sam. Kucyki zostają przemienione w superbohaterki. Twilight to Masked Matter - Horn, Pinkie Pie jest Fili Second, Rainbow Dash stała się Zapp, Rarity to Radiance, Applejack jest Mistress Mare - Velous, a Fluttershy to Saddle Rage. Spike z niedowierzaniem mówi: Po chwili coś wybucha i wszyscy podchodzą do krawędzi budynku. Zauważają Maniaczkę, która trzyma Elektro-Glob. Kucyki nie wiedzą kto to jest, a ta zaczyna się głośno śmiać. Spike uświadamia im, że są superbohaterkami z jego komiksu, a jedynym sposobem na wydostanie się z niego jest pokonanie Maniaczki. Nagle zaczyna ona atakować ich i rzuca skrzynkę pocztową prosto na Pinkie. Zmartwione przyjaciółki zauważają, że udało jej się uciec. Spike wyjaśnia im, iż Pinkie jest Fili Second i jest superszybka. Applejack zarzuca, więc swoje lasso, jednak Maniaczka robi unik i kucyk zostaje przywiązany do słupa. Wróg jest zadowolony, że Super Kucyki nie mogą jej powstrzymać. Spike każe Twilight zamrozić jej grzywę, ale ta nie wie o co mu chodzi. Smok mówi jej, że: Ta po tych słowach zaczyna robić to co jej kazał, ale nie udaje jej się. Maniaczka rzuca w nich po raz kolejny czymś, po czym Rainbow Dash, której Spike nakazuje zrobić błyskawicę, wywołuje tornado, gdyż nie umie posługiwać się wisiorkiem. Trąba powietrzna zaczyna wszystkich wciągać, ale pojawia się Pinkie, która niesie babeczki, chorągiewkę i ma na sobie okulary, szalik i dziwną czapeczkę. Ale, gdy wlatuje do wiru gubi wszystko. Wszyscy, oprócz Maniaczki i Applejack, kręcą się w trąbie powietrznej. Spike krzyczy do Fluttershy, aby zmieniła się silnego stwora. Ta jednak uważa, iż to nie miłe. Rarity używa swojej bransoletki i wyczarowuje dzbanek i filiżanki, które rozbijają się o Spike'a. Po chwili smok wydostaje się z wiru i kradnie Maniaczce Elektro-Glob. Ale potyka się o swoją pelerynę i wróg zabiera przedmiot. Następnie mówi: thumb|right|Applejack, masz trochę dziwny sposób na tornado.Po tych słowach ucieka, Spike spogląda na siebie i dowiaduje się, że jest Humdrum'em. Nagle tornado wciąga go i krzyczy, aby Applejack powstrzymała trąbę powietrzną. Ta mówi mu, że nie umie, iż lasso strasznie się zaciska, gdy go używa. Smok wyjaśnia jej, że jest z lassem połączona umysłowo, dzięki czemu kucyk uwalnia się i ratuje przyjaciół. Potem każe Spike'owi wyjaśnić im co to za miasto i o czym jest komiks. Ten mówi im jak mogą wrócić do Ponyville i co planuje Maniaczka. Rainbow Dash cieszy się z supermocy, ale smok nie, gdyż ich nie posiada. Twilight jest szczęśliwa, że Spike nie jest prawdziwym Humdrum'em (oczywiście ten im nic nie mówi) i pyta się go gdzie Maniaczka ma swoją kryjówkę. Smok postanawia je tam zaprowadzić, ale jest smutny, gdyż myśli, że będzie im tylko przeszkadzał. 'Odebranie mocy' thumb|left|Kryjówka wroga (fabryka szamponów :P)Po dotarciu do kryjówki Maniaczki, którą jest fabryka szamponów Twilight próbuje powiedzieć o swoim planie, ale przerywa jej Rainbow Dash, która używając swojego naszyjnika niszczy szyld fabryki. Spike po cichu stwierdza, że będzie stał obok i nie przeszkadzał. Fluttershy mówi, że Maniaczki nie ma w domu i powinny przyjść później, jednak po chwili słyszą przeraźliwy śmiech wroga. Nagle brama budynku otwiera się i wychodzą z niej pomocnicy nemezis bohaterów komiksu. Wtedy Applejack mówi: thumb|right|Atak ciastem w wykonaniu Pinkie Pie (Fili Second)Pinkie Pie przyznaje, że to niezłe hasełko i rozpoczyna się walka. Najpierw Twi za pomocą swojego rogu wyczarowuje kulkę śniegu, ale nie udaje jej się zatrzymać wrogów. Wtedy wkracza Rarity, która mówi, iż idzie jej coraz lepiej. Applejack wyciąga złote podkowy i rzuca nimi w napastnika zatrzymując go. Pinkie Pie jest tak szybka, że zdąża zjeść ciasto zanim pomocnik Maniaczki dogania ją. Dlatego ta płata mu figle, a na koniec wysmarowuję mu całą twarz tortem i kuc ma śmieszną minkę z owoców. Rarity dzięki swojej bransoletce związuje przeciwnika i zauważa, iż jakiś kucyk strąca na nią zniszczony szyld fabryki. Na szczęście w porę wyczarowuje olbrzymi parasol, który odpycha przedmiot prosto na sprawcę. Fluttershy bardzo się boi i gdy w jej kierunku biegnie jeden z wrogów, stoi w miejscu i trzęsie się, ale w ostatniej chwili w złego kucyka trafia piorun Rainbow Dash. Ta dziwi się i mówi: thumb|left|Superkucyki pokonane. Kto teraz ocali świat?Żółty kucyk kiwa na to głową Nie. Twilight cieszy się, że pokonały pomocników wroga i teraz pozostaje im tylko Maniaczka, która pojawia się i nie ma zamiaru by Super Kucyki wygrały. Rainbow rusza by ją powstrzymać, gdy w tej chwili Spike odkrywa, iż wróg ma broń - Zastygający Lakier Zguby. Odbiera on moce i sprawia, że nie można się poruszać. Jednak kucyki nie słuchają smoka i Dash traci moc oraz nieruchomieje. Przyjaciółki biegną pomścić pegaza, ale również padają ofiarą lakieru. Tylko Fluttershy i Spike'owi udaje się uniknąć losu pozostałych. Smok prosi żółtą klacz o użycie swojej mocy (przemiany w potwora), ale ta nie jest zła tylko przerażona. Jej głos słyszy Maniaczka i używa swojej broni, ale oszczędza ona Spike'a. Stwierdza ona, że skoro nie ma mocy, nie będzie ona tracić na niego lakieru. Po czym znika w swojej fabryce razem z Mane 6, a noga smoka znów zaklinowuje się w wiaderku. 'Pomoc Spike'a' thumb|right|Spike w akcji!Smutny Spike przemieszcza się w szybie wentylacyjnym fabryki i zastanawia się co ma zrobić. Twierdzi, iż jest bezużyteczny i dlatego kucyki nigdy nie powierzają mu zadań. Myśli, że Mane 6 znalazły już sposób na wydostanie się, ale gdy wypada z szybu widzi, iż wciąż są uwięzione. Wiszą one w klatce i co kilka minut są lakierowane. Po chwili pojawia się Maniaczka, która pokazuje im swoją machinę zagłady i wyjawia swój plan. Broń może zwiększyć działanie jej grzywy o milion razy, a inne kucyki przestaną nad swoimi panować. Co gorsza jej królikami doświadczalnymi będą Superkucyki i nikt im nie pomoże. Nagle Maniaczce przerywa Fluttershy, która mówi, że uratuje je Spike (Humdrum). Ta śmieje się, bo uważa, iż jest on bezużyteczny i mówi: thumb|left|Berek!Twilight tłumaczy jej, iż Spike zawsze im pomoże. Przez te słowa smok się wzrusza i postanawia działać. Kiedy Maniaczka wygłasza swoje przemówienie, Spike zabiera płachtę i zaczepia ją o hak, więc gdy zrzuca ciężką skrzynie niektórzy pomocnicy wroga zostają powstrzymani. Kiedy dzwoni zegarek na kolejne lakierowanie smok powstrzymuje kuca, który się tym zajmuje i lakier przewraca się. Kolejni pomocnicy nemezis są powstrzymani. Mane 6 wreszcie wydostaje się z klatki, dzięki Rarity, której bransoletka wyczarowuje wielki pilnik. Rozpoczyna się walka. Pinkie Pie bawi się z wrogami w berka, ale jest tak szybka, że nie mogą oni jej złapać. Twilight zamraża podłogę i złe kuce poślizgają się na lodzie. Rainbow Dash przywołuje tornado, a Rarity wyczarowuje klatki, w których zamykają wrogów. Niektórzy próbują uciec, ale powstrzymuje ich Applejack ze swoim lassem. 'Przemiana Fluttershy' thumb|Ja być Flutter-hulk!Walka idzie kucykom świetnie. Spike, jednak zauważa, że Fluttershy chce się wymknąć. Smok chce, aby kucyk pomógł reszcie, ale ta wyjaśnia mu, iż świetnie sobie poradzą bez niej. W tym czasie Maniaczka próbuje wycelować swoją machiną w Fluttershy, ale przeszkadza jej świetlik. Ta bezczelnie trąca go swoją grzywą i robaczek uderza o ścianę i upada. Zmartwiona żółta klacz sprawdza czy nic mu się nie stało. Po tym wścieka się i krzyczy: thumb|left|Moja grzywa! :(Po tych słowach zmienia się w bestie i wydaje z siebie ryk. Spike jest szczęśliwy, a pozostali mają zdziwione miny. Przerażona Maniaczka zaczyna coś klikać w swojej machinie i Fluttershy zostaje trafiona promieniem, który nie powoduje u niej żadnego zadrapania. Odbija on się i trafia we wroga. Zdenerwowana żółta klacz niszczy broń w sposób, o który by ją nikt nie podejrzewał. Zdziwione Mane5 i Spike przyglądają się temu co zauważa Fluttershy i rumieni się. Po chwili kucyki patrzą w inną stronę i widzą Maniaczkę, której grzywa oszalała. Jej włosy owijają się wokół niej. Zachowuje się ona potem jakby była szalona i ciągle się śmieje. Smok nie kończy mówionych przez siebie słów, bo jego i Mane 6 wciąga białe światło. 'Powrót do domu' thumb|156px|Co tam pokonać 15 km w pół sekundy. Babeczkę?Komiks wyrzuca z powrotem naszych bohaterów. Są oni szczęśliwi z tej przygody. Rainbow Dash chwali się swoją burzą z piorunami, a Applejack jak złapała złoczyńców na lasso. Wszystkim przerywa Pinkie Pie, która proponuje im babeczki. Zdziwiona Rarity pyta się jej skąd je ma. Ta wyjaśnia jej, że mieli pół sekundy zanim komiks znów ich wciągnął, a cukiernia w Końtropolis była tylko 15 km dalej. thumb|left|Koniec komiksu, koniec odcinka.Zmęczony smok kładzie się na poduszkę i cieszy się, iż wrócił. Twilight mówi mu, aby nie zapominał, że zawsze mogą na niego liczyć. Spike przyznaje, że nie potrzeba supermocy, by pomagać przyjaciołom. Twi ma jeszcze jedno pytanie dotyczące Skąd wziął komiks?. Ten wyjaśnia jej, że kupił komiks w składzie zaczarowanych w bibliotece. Nie miał on zielonego pojęcia, że komiks jest naprawdę magiczny, bo myślał, iż zawiera on ciekawe historie. Po tym kucyki zaczynają się śmiać i odchodzą. Ten każe im zaczekać, iż jest ważną częścią ekipy. Gdy wychodzi komiks zaczyna błyszczeć i znika. Cytaty :Twilight: 'Spike naprawdę powinieneś już iść spać. :'Spike: 'Ooo... Jeszcze dwie minuty Twilight. :'Pinkie Pie: Nie przejmuj się Spike ogarniamy! :Twilight: '(...) Przerwałeś w momencie kiedy Humdrum miał złapać przestępcę, tak? :'Spike: Humdrum nigdy nie łapie przestępców. On tylko robi z siebie pośmiewisko. :Twilight: Rarity zaraz tam przyłożę i swoje kopytko! :Spike: Też mogę pomóc! :Twilight: Nie ma potrzeby Spike. :Pinkie Pie: Siła kucyków! :Spike: Czy to jest Końtropolis?! :Applejack: Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć co tu się dzieje do jasnej stodoły?! :Spike: Wcieliłyście się w postacie z komiksu... :Spike: Jesteście Superkucykami! :Maniaczka: Superkucyki? Jak miło, że tu wpadłyście. :Maniaczka: Wiecie co, ta zabawa zaczyna mi się podobać! :Spike: Rarity, użyj bransoletek żeby stworzyć rekwizyty walki! :Rarity: Co to są rekwizyty walki?! :Twilight: No dobra Superkucyki mam taki plan, Rarity ty... :Rainbow Dash: Wyłaź stamtąd Maniaczko! Albo Superkucyki przyjdą po ciebie! :Maniaczka: (...) A wy będziecie pierwszymi ofiarami mojej broni i żaden kucyk na świecie nie ocali was przed waszym losem! :Pinkie Pie: Berek! Berek! Berek! Berek! :Maniaczka: Lećcie tam! Tam! Tam! Idioci! :Maniaczka: Moja grzywa! Moja Grzywa... :Spike: Po raz kolejny zło zostało pokonane przez... :Pinkie Pie: Babeczkę? :Rarity Ale skąd ty... :Pinkie Pie: Ech... Mieliśmy pół sekundy zanim znów wciągnęło nas do komiksu, a cukiernia w Końtropolis była tylko 15 km dalej. :Spike: (...) Czekajcie jestem ważną częścią naszej ekipy! Pamiętacie? Ciekawostki *Nazwa "Power Ponies" jest nawiązaniem do Power Rangers. *Nazwa Maretropolis jest nawiązaniem do Metropolis, miasta Lexa Luthor'a (największego wroga Supermana). *Nazwa Mane-iac jest nawiązaniem do Brainiac'a - jednego z głównych wrogów Supermana. *Fili Second jest aluzją do Flasha, superbohatera z uniwersum DC Comics, posiadającego tak jak ona nadludzką szybkość. *Zapp jest aluzją do Storm, mutantki z komiksów o X-men z uniwersum Marvela, ma umiejętność przyzywania burzy. *Radiance odpowiada postaci Green Latern z komiksów DC Comics. Dzięki pierścieniu może tworzyć przedmioty, o których pomyśli. Galeria de:Power Ponies es:Power Ponies en:Power Ponies Kategoria:Odcinki 4 sezonu